Expectativas
by Luud-chan
Summary: Dizem que não se deve manter as expectativas tão altas, porque quanto maior a queda, mais difícil é levantar. Mas nesse caso, Ino estava esperando o de menos e acabou lidando com o 'de mais'.


**Expectativas**

* * *

Os pingos de chuva na janela o fizeram acordar, mesmo com o seu sono profundo, as gotas batendo na janela de forma irregular foram o suficiente para que despertasse. Ainda com os olhos fechados, Gaara rolou na cama, procurando sua namorada, que dormia ao seu lado.

Ou ao menos deveria. Tateou a cama, e não havia nada além dos lençóis bagunçados, o lugar já frio, denunciando que já fazia um tempo que Ino não estava ali. Ele finalmente abriu os olhos, e encarou o teto branco por alguns segundos, antes de afastar as cobertas e levantar.

Garra olhou através da janela, o cheiro de terra molhada invadiu o cômodo. Fazia semanas que não chovia em Suna, talvez aquilo fosse um bom sinal. Abriu a janela pela metade para que entrasse um pouco de ar no quarto abafado e depois foi a procura da sua — temperamental — _mulher. _Mas não sem antes procurar sua cueca em algum lugar do chão.

Ainda estava sonolento, então andou devagar, em passos leves, pelo extenso corredor da casa. Atentou-se a qualquer barulho em sua volta, porém, não havia nada. Ino estava no primeiro andar. Mas o que ela poderia estar fazendo?

Yamanaka Ino era uma maldita preguiçosa, que ficava enrolando na cama até quando pudesse — e também quando não podia —, e levantava em cima da hora, para depois sair correndo pela casa, feito a louca que era. Isso quando não acabava fazendo-o se atrasar também. Ela era bem persuasiva, por assim dizer.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e desceu as escadas. Dali já conseguia ouvir um barulho indistinto que, provavelmente, vinha da cozinha.

— _Ai,_ droga! Por que isso é tão difícil? — Ouviu-a amaldiçoar mais uns palavrões em voz baixa e algo similar a panelas batendo. — Ino, por que você é tão ruim na cozinha? Sua inútil _do caralho —_ gemeu, frustrada.

O rapaz deu uma espiada dentro da cozinha. Ino ainda não tinha o visto. Observou-a mexer algo no fogão com pouca paciência, enquanto resmungava baixinho algo que não conseguia compreender. O cabelo longo e loiro estava solto, apenas algumas mechas atrás da orelha, e ela ainda vestia a camisola de seda rosa que — teoricamente — usara para dormir na noite anterior.

— Acho que isso não era pra estar dessa cor...

— O que você está fazendo? — Gaara perguntou com seu habitual tom de voz monótono e entrou na cozinha.

— Por que você precisa ser tão sorrateiro? Me assustou! — Virou-se para ele, com a colher na mão, que estava lambuzada de algo que ele não saberia dizer, e a expressão irritada. Ele continuou encarando-a, aguardando uma resposta. — Eu estava...

Parou de repente.

Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando. Era óbvio que ela estava cozinhando, a questão era que não existia uma pessoa pior que Ino na cozinha. Até fritar um ovo parecia impossível para a loira. Ao menos miojo e passar manteiga no pão ela conseguia fazer — só para não morrer de fome, diga-se de passagem.

— É melhor você desligar isso ai — alertou quando o silêncio continuou e o cheiro de queimado invadiu toda a cozinha.

— AI, PORRA! — Boca limpa como sempre. — Merda, acho que vou vomitar.

Desligou o fogão rapidamente e saiu correndo, aos tropeços, na direção do banheiro. Gaara foi empurrado bruscamente para o lado para que saísse do meio do caminho. Depois de recuperar o equilíbrio, ele foi atrás dela, preocupado. Encontrou-a ajoelhada ao lado do vaso, vomitando violentamente. Entrou e, em silêncio, afastou o cabelo do rosto dela e deu tapinhas 'carinhosos' em suas costas, até que Ino se recuperasse.

— Você está bem? — perguntou quando ela parou de vomitar.

A loira o afastou com um braço e depois abaixou a tampa do vaso, dando descarga. Ficou ajoelhada ali, e levantou os olhos azuis para encará-lo.

— Eu estava tentando fazer algo para levar café da manhã na cama — explicou.

— Por que? Você é péssima cozinhando — pontuou, calmamente.

— Eu sei, OK? — Levantou a voz de repente, surpreendendo-o. — Não precisa jogar na minha cara! Eu sou uma inútil!

— Eu não estava jogan...

— Pode parar! Eu só queria fazer algo diferente. — Oh, ele não podia estar enganado, mas ela estava chorando? Aquela era a manhã mais bizarra de todas. Ino nunca, _nunquinha_, chorava. Pelo menos não na sua frente.

— Está tudo bem — tentou tranquilizá-la.

— NÃO ESTÁ TUDO BEM! — choramingou. — Não consigo fritar a porcaria de um ovo e não consigo sentir o cheiro de mais nada sem querer vomitar. MEEEEERDA! Daqui uns meses eu vou estar tão gorda que você vai ter nojo de mim e vai me abandonar.

— Espera, o quê... _O quê?_

— Eu estou grávida, idiota! Era por isso que queria fazer algo diferente, pra dar a notícia quando você acordasse. — Levantou, lágrimas ainda no canto dos olhos bonitos. Gaara foi pego totalmente desprevenido com a notícia e ficou sem reação, o silêncio dele foi mal interpretado e de lágrimas, Ino foi para raivosa. — Sabia que ia reagir assim! Droga! Quer saber? Eu não ligo, eu posso muito bem criar um filho sozinha. Sério, não precisa se preocupar!

Passou por ele feito um furacão. Depois passado o choque da surpresa, o Sabaku se preparou pra ir atrás dela, porém, antes que fizesse isso, Ino voltou e parecia ainda mais _puta_ do que antes. Cutucou-o no ombro nu com o indicador e voltou a falar:

— Quer saber? Você precisa se preocupar sim! Afinal, não fiz o filho sozinha, você colaborou bastante e com muito empenho pra dizer a verdade! — Continuou cutucando-o no ombro, de maneira incômoda. Ele olhou para o dedo dela, que continuava ali, e depois para o seu rosto irritado. — É isso, Sabaku no Gaara! Vai pagar pensão, vai dar o que eu quiser, o que o meu filho precisar! E se você não fizer isso, eu te processo! Tomo sua casa, e você vai morar debaixo da ponte e...

Gaara tapou a boca dela com uma mão.

— Pare de falar por um momento, mulher — pediu com suavidade, os olhos claros fixos nela. — Você nem esperou eu falar alguma coisa e está surtando. — Ino arregalou os olhos. — Primeiro: eu não vou precisar morar debaixo da ponte, nem eu e nem ninguém. Segundo: Por qual motivo você acha que eu não aceitaria um filho seu? Um filho _nosso?_ Terceiro: Por que não me contou isso antes?

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez, e a loira o abraçou com força, chorando. Por Deus, aquilo só podia ser os hormônios, não era? Achou-se um tolo por não ter notado nenhuma diferença nela durante os últimos tempos. Tinha até percebido que ela tinha engordado um pouco, _mas jamais_ falaria isso para ela se quisesse permanecer vivo.

— Desculpe — Ino pediu com o rosto enterrado no peito ainda nu dele. Os braços magros se estreitaram ainda mais em volta dele, sentindo os músculos definidos de suas costas e o cheiro natural da pele masculina. — Eu não contei antes, porque não tinha certeza. E também... Estava com medo que você não fosse aceitar — admitiu baixinho, em um dos seus raros momentos de vergonha.

— Só podia ser loira — falou de brincadeira, o que passaria despercebido se ela já não o conhecesse tanto, já que falava com o tom de voz bem sério.

— Ai, maldito! — Afastou-se um pouco dele e deu um tapa em seu peito. As mãos dele descansavam na lateral do quadril. Gaara sorriu de canto. — Não comece com esses preconceitos. Sou mais inteligente que você.

— Oh, é mesmo? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, irônico.

— É. — Ficou na ponta dos pés para poder beijá-lo. Quando já estava bem perto, ele colocou dois dedos em seus lábios, deixando-a completamente confusa. — O que foi? — perguntou, a voz saindo abafada por entre os dedos dele.

— Você vomitou ainda pouco. Escove os dentes primeiro.

Uma expressão horrorizada tomou conta do resto dela e depois passou para incredulidade.

— Bastardo! Se você me amasse me beijaria de qualquer jeito! — acusou, segurando uma risada. — Eu beijo você com bafo matinal.

— Isso é totalmente diferente, Ino. — Deu outro sorriso, e beijou-a na bochecha de forma demorada. Saiu do banheiro e deixou-a sozinha. Voltou segundos depois, apenas a cabeça aparecendo pelo vão da porta. — E por favor, fique longe da minha cozinha, _querida._

Ela não pôde evitar e deu uma risada, revirando os olhos em seguida. Ah, amava aquele homem e não negaria. No fim, as coisas terminaram bem melhor do que as suas terríveis expectativas.

* * *

**A/N:** Minha primeira GaaIno, que emoçãum! T_T UAHAUHAUAH. Eu tenho uns acessos de vez em quando, e essa oneshot saiu exatamente desse jeito: inesperada e no meio de um acesso muito doido. Apesar disso, gostei muito de escrever. Peço desculpas se tiver ficado MUUUUUUUUUUUITO OOC, eu juro que tentei não deixar. Mas sou noob com eles ainda. Quem sabe com o tempo eu pegue o jeito e resolva escrever mais, né? De qualquer forma, agradeço se alguém leu até o final, e espero, de coração, que comentem. Façam uma autora feliz! :D

Outra coisa: já li em algum lugar, o homem beijando a mulher depois de ela ter vomitado. Tipo: eca. KKKKKKKKKKK AMOR O KRL, HIGIENE PRIMEIRO! /FOGE/


End file.
